I--Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operated pump for dispensing the contents of a container.
II--Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of dispensing pumps have found commercial acceptance for dispensing a product from a container. The typical pump includes a vertically reciprocal finger actuated plunger, that causes product to pass through a dip tube, enter a pump chamber and exit through a nozzle or outlet, according to the prescribed pumping cycle and predetermined opening and closing of both inlet and outlet valves.
Similarly, trigger actuated pumps have gained in popularity with pumping being achieved by pressing and releasing a laterally disposed trigger mechanism.
However, pumps of the foregoing type require a relatively larger number of complex parts with consequent expense both in manufacture and assembly. Thus, there exists a need for dispensing pumps that are relatively simple and reliable with an absolute minimum number of parts each individually simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
The need for reliable and less costly pumps for dispensing essentially all products without limitation as to pump materials has increased; and it is becoming acute with the severe criticism of the aerosol industry and particularly aerosol dispensing packages utilizing fluorocarbon propellants with their attendant affect on the environment. In addition, such criticism has served to make the consumer aware of the inherent economy and convenience of pump type dispensers.